


И месть моя будет страшна!

by wtf16walkingdead



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf16walkingdead/pseuds/wtf16walkingdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Среди съемочного реквизита появляется муляж отрубленной головы. И ее даже не боятся. До поры до времени.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И месть моя будет страшна!

**Author's Note:**

> Первая часть цикла "Фильм, фильм, фильм!"  
> 1\. Действие происходит во время съемок 8 серии 4 сезона. 2. Норман Ридус — актер, играет Дэрила Диксона, Эндрю Линкольн — актер, играет Рика Граймса, Грегори Никотеро — главный гример, один из исполнительных продюсеров и режиссеров сериала.

Голову Хершеля для съемок привезли заранее. Ну, теоретически, можно было обойтись компьютерной обработкой. Ох уж эта тяга к реализму!  
Голова мирно стояла в гримерке, пугая впечатлительную ассистентку, которая собиралась уволиться еще после трупа из колодца. Но не увольнялась. С опаской она подошла в первый раз и к патлатой бледной голове, за которой ей предстояло ухаживать — приводить в порядок путающиеся волосы, протирать запылившуюся кожу и стеклянные белесые глаза, вечно смотревшие в одну точку куда-то поверх ее плеча. Не то чтобы Энни привыкла к своей подопечной — голове. Скорее пыталась внушить себе, что и не боится вовсе. А чего бояться обычной резиновой маски с волосами?  
Вот и в роковой день Энни вошла в гримерку, как обычно, прихватив с собой пару париков, которые после бесчисленных претензий фанатов планировали немного испачкать. Ну никуда не годится, что волосы у трупов выглядят так, словно неугомонные мертвецы сошли с рекламной картинки косметического издания. Итак, она рылась в пакете с новопривезенным реквизитом, когда из-за спины раздалось:  
— Эй! Привет!  
Энни замерла…  
Показалось. Ну конечно же показалось!  
— Привет? — голос был настойчив.  
Энни оглянулась. На нее смотрела голова.  
— Да-а-а-а-а? — неуверенно протянула девушка.  
– Ну наконец-то!  
Попятившись, ассистентка тяжело задышала, пока не уперлась в дверь... Запертую дверь!  
— Эй, что ты...  
Короткий глухой вопль сменился грохотом упавшего тела.  
— Работает! Есть контакт! — заорал из-под окна домика Ридус, хлопнув по плечу притаившегося рядом Линкольна. — А ты говорил, что под этой башкой рация не поймает сигнал!  
— Сигнал-то работает, — Ридус вжал голову в плечи, едва заслышав знакомый скрипучий голос. — Но позвольте вам напомнить, господа, что вы — не колдуны страны Оз и здесь оживают только те трупы, которых делаю я. А за это... — и Великий Зомбодел (которого вне съемочной площадки больше знали, как Грегори Никотеро) торопливо записал что-то в блокнот, — тебе, — он ткнул ручкой в сторону Линкольна, — в группу еще одну беременную... Ну, там, соленых белок, черепаху с вишней или змею в яблоках...  
— М-м-м-м-м... — мечтательно закатил глаза Ридус и, спохватившись, нацепил привычное виноватое выражение лица. — А мне?  
— Зачинщику — ужин при свечах в компании двух геев.


End file.
